


A First Time for Everything

by SyntheticWinter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticWinter/pseuds/SyntheticWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto's first time together. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time for Everything

Ianto, Jack had noted shortly after meeting him, had an incredible attention to detail. From the way he dressed to the way he first organized and then maintained the Archives, there was something neat and orderly in everything he did. His coffee was always spot-on, the Hub meticulous, and Jack hadn’t been late for so much as a phone call since Ianto had started working for him.

And that attention to detail? Translated to the bedroom _very_ well.

Jack _still_ smiled fondly whenever he thought about the first time Ianto went down on him.

Jack had just sucked him off, rather enjoying himself in the process. So much so, in fact, that he almost missed Ianto’s soft question. “Do you, ah, want me to return the favor, sir?” It was the first time the other man had even mentioned it. Jack was floored – and, for once, speechless.

At Jack’s wordless nod, Ianto sank gracefully to his knees and reached for the fly of Jack’s trousers. Jack tried to lend his own hands to the process, but Ianto batted him away.

He was tentative at first, running his fingers lightly along the shaft, just getting a feel for it. It wasn’t like he’d never touched Jack before, but Jack understood the uncertainty of a new experience (even if it _had_ been a very long time since he’d had one) and let Ianto set the pace. The first touch of lips on the head of his cock had him gasping, eyes closing and then flying open. He wasn’t gonna miss _this_.

Watching Ianto explore him like this was undeniably erotic. The other man was a quick study, and he had Jack calling out in orgasm within minutes.

So when, a week later, he once again found himself on the receiving end of one of Ianto’s quite spectacular blowjobs, he was content to just let it happen. Ianto’s mouth on him was hot and wet, and when he took Jack into his throat, he gave a quiet hum, sending white sparks dancing behind Jack’s eyelids as he gasped out his pleasure. Ianto’s hand on the base of his cock crept lower to stroke his balls, then lower to the sensitive skin behind them, and Jack was _more_ than willing to let Ianto top their first time, lack of experience be damned.

And then everything stopped, Ianto’s mouth and hand leaving him. He let out a sound before he could stop himself. Ianto smiled at him briefly, placing a quick kiss on his hip before levering himself up so they were face to face on the narrow bed.

“Do you want to-?” he started.

Jack interrupted, “Yes.” He was more sure of this than he’d been of anything in a long while.

Ianto nodded and moved off of him, settling on his knees and turning his head to meet Jack’s gaze. He lay for a moment stunned, realizing he may have misunderstood what Ianto meant. But the heated blue eyes and the dilated pupils, the soft flush to his skin and the naked _need_ he could see on Ianto’s face decided for him.

He leaned over and captured Ianto’s mouth in a kiss, tasting traces of himself as his tongue swept inside. He kept the kiss brief before transferring his attention to Ianto’s shoulder, smirking at the shudder he got when he ran his fingertips down Ianto’s spine. He teased around Ianto’s hole, rubbing, pressing lightly, but not pushing inside, until Ianto canted his hips back. Jack let the tip of one finger slip inside, and the gasp that fell from Ianto’s lips sent a flicker of heat curling in his gut.

He pulled his hand back to the glorious sound of Ianto’s protesting whimper. Jack soothed him with a kiss before sucking a quick mark on the side of his neck. He grinned as Ianto tilted his head, simultaneously shifting his hips to try and get back the feeling of Jack’s fingers. He grinned wider. “You’ll like this.”

He pressed another quick kiss at the base of Ianto’s neck, unable to get enough of the feel and taste of his skin, then slid down the bed. The noise Ianto made when he spread him apart and licked teasingly over his hole sent a shiver through Jack. He moaned quietly, continuing to alternate quick licks with longer swipes with the flat of his tongue until Ianto was straining against him desperately. Finally, he pushed just the tip of his tongue inside the loosened ring of muscle, feeling Ianto jerk above him and listening to his strangled shout.

He withdrew enough to suck his own fingers into his mouth, wetting them with as much saliva as he could manage before sliding one inside Ianto. The younger man let out a gasp, and it didn’t sound like a good one. Suitably chastened, Jack pulled back until the tip of his finger was once more _just_ teasing, rubbing around the rim, occasionally dipping inside. Waiting. Eventually, Ianto’s hips started to rock back in an effort to take him deeper, and Jack was more than happy to oblige. He slid the finger back inside, deep, but slower this time, and when Ianto gasped again it was very obviously in pleasure. Jack stroked his finger into him a couple times before withdrawing completely, listening to Ianto’s disapproving groan. He smiled, wetting two fingers quickly returning the digits.

Ianto tensed beneath him, and Jack stilled, fingers pressed deep inside but not moving, letting Ianto adjust to the intrusion. After a moment, the other man’s hips started to shift restlessly, and Jack began to tentatively move his fingers, sliding them in and out of the tight heat that was almost crushing them together. He thought about how that would feel on his cock in just a few moments, and shivered, fingers curling unconsciously. Ianto let out a startled yelp and Jack grinned, realizing what had happened. He did it again, intentionally, crooking his fingers to rub against that spot again and again, watching and listening as Ianto fell into a panting, moaning mess beneath him.

Eventually, he pulled his fingers out, reveling in the desperate, unhappy sound Ianto made at the loss. He reached for the lube he always kept nearby and opened it, slicking his fingers quickly before sliding them back inside to Ianto’s quiet moan of approval. He added more lube and pushed in a third – he had more than a faint suspicion this was Ianto’s first time doing anything like this, and he was damned if he’d hurt him.

Ianto reached back blindly, grasping Jack’s wrist. Jack froze.

Ianto tugged sharply and Jack’s fingers slid from his body. He turned his head to the side, blue eyes bright in the dim lighting trickling down from the Hub as they burned into Jack’s. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse with pleasure and need, his accent thickened by desire. “ _Now_.” It was only one word, but it was spoken with such force that Jack scrambled to comply.

He reached again for the lube, fumbling in his haste. Finally, _finally_ , he managed to get the damn thing open, and he reached a slick palm down to stroke his eager length. All the while, he could feel Ianto’s eyes on him. He didn’t bother with a condom. Both he and Ianto knew he couldn’t be affected by disease, and he trusted Ianto.

He moved into position behind Ianto, regretting the loss of eye contact but enjoying the view of the young man splayed out on his small bed, fingers flexing in the sheets. Almost fidgeting, really, and Jack stopped, his cock resting along the crease of Ianto’s ass. “We don’t have to.”

Ianto took a deep breath. “I want to.”

Jack waited a beat before asking, just to be absolutely certain, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Really sure?”

“ _Jack_.”

The note of exasperation and warning was clear in his voice, and Jack chuckled before leaning down to press a quick kiss to the base of Ianto’s neck. “Just checking.” And before Ianto could come back with something more snarky, he positioned himself and started the slow, inexorable press inward.

Ianto inhaled sharply and Jack stopped, barely inside, until Ianto reached back blindly, landing a hand on his hip. “Keep going.” His voice sounded tight, almost strangled, and despite the (admittedly ineffectual) tugging on his hip, Jack didn’t move. He waited until the tension in Ianto’s shoulders released somewhat before pushing forward again, another tiny bit deeper into the man beneath him. Ianto’s breath hitched and he stopped again, hands starting to shake with the effort. “Don’t stop.” This time, Ianto’s voice was low, raspy, and Jack smirked before continuing his achingly slow progress, pulling out a little before pressing back in, slightly deeper each time until he was in as far as he could go.

Ianto panted beneath him, hands curled tightly in the sheets, a thin sheen of sweat across the back of his neck and his shoulders. Jack leaned down to lick at it, enjoying the taste and the way the movement pressed his chest to the hot, smooth skin of Ianto’s back. Ianto’s hips shifted beneath him and he tightened his hands on them, gritting his teeth, trying to maintain control and go _slow_ , not wanting to hurt Ianto-

“Jack, _move_!”

What little control he still had shattered at the desperation in Ianto’s voice. With a quick kiss to the other man’s shoulder, he settled back on his knees, withdrawing slowly only to watch himself push back inside. God, it felt incredible. Slick, tight muscles gripped him with each thrust, clenching slightly each time he withdrew as if trying to keep him deep inside. And the _sounds_ Ianto was making, short, sharp little huffs of breath interspersed with the occasional quiet moan. Okay, so Ianto wasn’t the most vocal lover he’d ever had; he could work with this. He shifted just slightly, trying to mimic the angle of his fingers from earlier, and-

Ianto gave a soft cry, and Jack grinned, continuing to thrust at the same angle, picking up speed as Ianto started to writhe. “Oh god, oh my god…” That Welsh accent, thickened by passion, heightened his own as Jack ground forward, pressing hard against that one spot and leaning down to bite at Ianto’s neck. Ianto’s hips bucked and Jack grinned, nipping sharply at the same spot before sucking a kiss to the reddened skin.

He transferred his attention to the shell of Ianto’s ear, dipping his tongue inside just briefly and enjoying the shiver it caused before growling, “Are you close?”

“God, yes… _fuck_ … Jack…”

He grinned and straightened up once more, snapping his hips forward with increasing speed and force, pounding into the all too willing body beneath him, Ianto’s moans and gasping cries of pleasure spurring him on.

Ianto struggled to get his knees under him and Jack helped, tugging Ianto’s hips up. As soon as there was enough space, he shoved a hand between Ianto’s hips and the mattress, fingers curling around his weeping cock and stroking once, twice. Ianto cried out loudly, hips bucking as he came all over Jack’s hand.

Jack brought his hand up and sucked his own fingers into his mouth. The combination of the sucking sensation, the taste of Ianto’s come, and the aftershocks of Ianto’s orgasm continuing to squeeze his cock pushed Jack over the edge. He cried out as he came, biting down on his fingers and not caring.

He pulled out before he could collapse and crush Ianto with his weight, rolling to the side and pulling the other man with him. They ended up facing each other, both panting quietly as they came down. Jack pressed their foreheads together, unable to keep the grin off his face. When he thought he had the breath for it, he caught Ianto’s lips in a gentle kiss, sharing the taste of the other man. Ianto moaned quietly into the kiss, smiling when they parted.

“That… was incredible. Sir.”

“Ianto, please. It’s Jack.” He leaned over and planted another quick kiss on Ianto’s lips to take the sting out of the words, but Ianto returned the kiss and Jack just never pulled back. It was light, gentle, and Jack found himself enjoying the intimacy immensely.

Finally, Ianto broke the kiss with a small smile. “Jack.”

Jack returned the smile and drew Ianto to him, ready and eager for the closeness of falling asleep with another person for the first time in- well, ever. Even with Estelle, the only other person he’d come close to feeling this much for, he’d never stayed the night. He’d held her until she slept and then slipped out. But now… He thought it might be time to let someone in. Specifically, _this_ someone. It would be difficult but, he suspected, more than worth it in the end. He pressed his nose to Ianto’s hair, smiling as the other man curled into him, and settled in for the night.

And, hopefully, for many nights yet to come.


End file.
